


You've been a bad boy

by darktensh17, Nife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia is being a jerk at a world meeting and Ukraine gives him the spanking he's had long coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been a bad boy

"Perhaps if you were being less weak the nations would not even think of invading you, da?" Ivan said to Matthew who was absolutely seething.

They were fighting or rather Ivan was insulting the Canadian while the shorter blond grew angrier. The Russian had been doing so since the end of the 'dismal Olympics' where he'd won the least amount of gold metals in his entire history of playing. He put the blame nearly entirely on the host country, blaming him for the judges, of which only a few were Canadian and constantly attacked him for things he couldn't even help, like the weather. Currently he was insulting Matthew's military and his people, "Not that most would notice you are so forgotten they'd only care if the countries managed to get to America." A cruel smile took the handsome Russian face as he saw barely restrained tears well up in the Canadians eyes.

"Ivan that is enough!" His sister suddenly shouted, standing up and marching over to him. "Your attitude since the end of the Olympics has been horrible. Matthew did a wonderful job but you are acting like a child over having lost and I have had enough." Reaching him she sat down in his chair and used his scarf to pull him down and over her lap. "The manners I taught you obviously didn't stick so I'm going to have to punish you like the bad boy you are." She pushed his coat up and yanked his pants down and smacked his ass hard with her open palm. The sound echoed through the room.

Everyone and I mean everyone, stopped and turned to the source of the sound. Matthew, the one who'd witnessed the entire thing just stood there gaping as the might Russia was being punished like a four year old boy.

"Sister! Stop!" Ivan cried, trying to get up, flushing red in embarrassment and trying to wiggle out of the surprisingly strong woman's arms.

"No Ivan, you need to be taught a lesson." She said as he gave him another hard smack on the other cheek. "Years raising you and this is how you behave." Smack. "You disgrace your people with your actions." Smack. "Your bosses." Smack. "And your sisters." She delivered a particularly hard blow to his left cheek; both were a dark shade of red, as red as Ivan's cheeks currently were.

"Wow…" Alfred said, watching the display in what could only be awe.

"She has a strong hand." Francis said looking slightly flushed himself, as he watched the display.

Arthur hit him hard and turned back to watch. "I can't say I agree with where it's being done but Ivan deserved a good spanking."

The sob that chocked out of Ivan's mouth as fat tears rolled down the man's eyes. "Prasteete…" the tall man whimpered, trembling but was otherwise quiet.

His sister didn't say anything giving five more smacks to each cheek. "If you ever behave like that again I will give you more than a spanking Ivan. Now apologize to Matthew."

"Prasteete…" Ivan whimpered again, this time to the stunned Matthew, "I…I was wrong to say things to you…like this, I am sorry."

Matthew started at him in shock before nodding quickly. "Ah, i-it's okay eh. I forgive you."

Another whimper and Ivan was let onto his feet. He stood there, tears rolling in fat drops down his cheeks. His shoulders shook and wept in what appeared to be shame as his sister stood and led him out of the room by the hand.

"That…was the oddest thing I've ever seen, aru." China said, clearly shocked at what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Traslations -  
> Prasteete - I'm sorry  
> I apologize if that's the wrong word, I don't speak Russian and that's what Google spit out at me


End file.
